The Key Blader
by Strawberry cake with Yaoi
Summary: A new person to wield the Keyblade. And this boy is the perfect one. Isaku." A boy who wanted a new life and wanted an adventure. And he found himself wielding a Keyblade. New adventures and friends are waiting for him in the other side of the world.


The Key Blader

Holding in to the light

My name is Isaku

14yrs old and have an older brother which is 16yrs old.

I am just a normal person or kid.

I have a boring life, like most normal people do.

And adventures don't come to me. This really sucks.

All I do in my life is repeating the stuff I do to the morning and the night.

Then the next day it restarts again. On and on and on….

But then I guess that day….

That day, changed my whole life.

Just that moment and that day.

All my boring days has passed.

Locked in a chest.

Never to be opened again.

As that first time I held to that key….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was Sunday and I was still sleeping. I was so tired that I couldn't open my eyes.

The town I am living is called "The Sleeping town." As the original name actually was "The Treasure-Light town." which sounded quite weird.

I have white hair and green eyes.

I lay in my bed.

As the sunlight went in through the glass window, hitting my face.

"Isaku! Get up! Breakfast's ready!" Cried my older brother Ryutaro.

I heard his voice but couldn't be bothered. I was still under the blanket, sleeping.

"Isaku, get up!" Cried my brother again. But I didn't.

Then I heard footsteps and my bedroom door opened.

"AHHH!!!" I cried feeling cold and wet. Ryutaro threw icy cold water at me to make sure I woke up. I was shivering. In his hand he held a blue bucket.

"Wake up idiot." He said. Then he left my room with the bucket with him. As he left I whispered, "Bitch."

I got out from bed and looked at my bed. It was wet with cold water. "Damn that bitch." I said.

"I heard that!" Said Ryutaro.

I sighed.

I changed my clothes and wore my casual clothes. A black long-top with a hood and black jeans.

As I got down the stairs Ryutaro was reading the newspaper. "Morning, asshole." He said. "Oh, hey bitch." I replied.

There on the dining table were toasts, orange juice and chopped fruits.

I took a toast and put it in my mouth. "I'm going out." I mumbled. My brother looked at me and asked, "What?"

I ate gulped down the toast and of course I chewed it first. "I'm going out to meet Sano, Ichiro, Nakatsu and Yuki." I said.

"Ok, see ya." Said Ryutaro as he countiues reading the newspaper. I put my white socks on and then my black sneakers. I opened the door and went out.

I looked in the empty neighbourhood. It's always like this. Nobody comes out. "It's like a ghost town." I said.

"Hey Isaku! Over here!" Said a voice.

I looked at the empty road at the right. And saw Sano, Ichiro, Nakatsu and Yuki.

Sano has black hair and blue eyes. Sano was wearing a white top underneath a black jacket and blue jean with white sneakers.

Ichiro has brown hair and black eyes. Ichiro was wearing a red top and black jean with black sneakers.

Nakatsu dyed his hair blue and he has orange eyes. Nakatsu was wearing a green long-top and blue jean with black shoes.

And Yuki has orange hair and has yellow eyes. Yuki was wearing a school uniform which is a white school uniform underneath the black school jacket and a long black pants and brown sneakers.

"Hey guys!" I cried waving my hand. I went running up to them. "Come on. Let's go to the beach." Said Yuki as he ran off. All of us followed him.

As we went to the corner of the empty neighbourhood and then entering the empty road. I looked around. I held my breathe but let it go. Breathing in and out. The wind with its coolness was making me cold. I shivered.

I can't wait till winter comes again. The best season ever. With the white beautiful snow touches the earth and the snow flakes flitter the air and melts as it is placed in a hand.

I sighed happily. And followed the others.

There it was the beach. With the ocean roaring in the distance. And the seagulls squawking. I looked around. And breathe in deeper. The sun shining brightly.

And as the sun rays hits the ocean, the ocean starts to be brighter and sparkling.

I sighed happily again. "It's beautiful, huh?" Said Ichiro. I looked at him. And smiled. "Yeah…Feel's like a perfect way to relax." I said.

Yuki and Sano were sitting on the wet sand while Ichiro and I were standing up.

I looked at the sun and breathed in deeply. But then suddenly a cold wind shiver in my back and heard a voice saying, "The keyblade is within you." I gasped and suddenly fainted.

"Isaku was it?"

"Sora… Roxas… Now a third one?" Said a voice.

There in the empty distance was a boy with brown hair and another boy with blonde hair. Both of them holding an enormous key in their hand.

I looked at them. Staring behind them.

"Then I guess he is the next one to take over for awhile. Then another one is chosen." Said the voice again. My eyes turned wider and then suddenly the two boys looked behind.

Looking at me.

The boy with the brown hair was smiling while the boy with the blonde hair wasn't.

I felt afraid.

Then something stabbed in my chest and saw the tow boys closed to me but the two keys were stabbed through my chest. Blood spread. And there was a bright light that surrounded me and the two boys. And I closed my eyes slowly.

"Sora….Roxas…." Said the voice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"AH!" I gasped. And I woked up in my room.

I looked around and held my chest. "Sora? Roxas?" I said. I got out of bed and ran downstairs.

I saw Ryutaro.

He looked at me. "What's your problem fainting in the beach? You're weak." He said. I was in my casual clothes so it's ok to go out. I went out of the house with my black sneakers on.

"Where are you going?" Said Ryutaro. I ran, so Ryutaro won't catch up with me.

I ran back to the beach. There it was empty. "What the hell?" I said. I walked slowly.

"Keyblade…Sora….Roxas…." I Said. I looked around.

I looked at the beach but there was a long stick. I looked at it and picked it up. And started swinging it around, feeling bored.

Then suddenly it was dark and it was getting colder.

I gasped.

Then there were these weird creatures. They were looking at me curiously and started coming close trying to hit me. But there was another kind. They were flexible and started moving all over the place.

I gasped. I started to hit them with the stick but they seem to be dodging it easily.

"What the hell!!" I cried. I try to run but they were everywhere.

Then suddenly the stick was covered in bright light. I looked at it. And in my hand was the, "Keyblade?!" I cried. Then it started to move by itself aiming at the creatures.

I looked at it and nodded and started to fight.

I hitted the enemies with the Keyblade and then finally there were none. I sighed happily but felt sick then there was Ryutaro. He shouted at me, "Isaku!!!" I looked at him and fainted.

"He is ready."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woked up slowly and saw Sano, Ichiro, Nakatsu, Yuki and Ryutaro. I smiled slowly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do you think Sora? Roxas?" Said the voice again.

"I guess his ready." Said Sora

"Yeah. I agree." Said Roxas

"Wielding the Keyblade is the hardest task, but this kid has done well. "Said Sora.

Then he is ready…..

The next chapter, "The dark that cannot exist without light."


End file.
